We Can Still Be A Family
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: In the weeks after TLJ, I wrote a fic about Rey being a surrogate for Poe and Finn, with Ben there as support. This one touches back on that, but is TROS compliant (no Ben) and is much more fleshed out. Also, this story gets into some more angst, and situationally speaking, some ethical questions. Ultimately, it is about the ST trio becoming a family. Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Present

**Chapter 1: Wedding Present**

Rey Skywalker led the entire congregation in a deep-throated cheer, as Poe Dameron and Finn kissed after being pronounced husband... and husband. The two Generals of the victorious Resistance getting married was the biggest news story since the final defeat of the Emperor at Exogol. For her part, Rey had never been to a wedding, and certainly never a same-sex one - Jakku had been a rather conservative planet, in addition to being hostile and nearly inhospitable. There, people getting married at all was a rarity. The most tradition Rey remembered from her home planet was that it was customary for the wedded couple to exchange rings.

Poe and Finn Dameron barely made it up the end of the aisle before they were being mobbed by well-wishers and the press. As the Maid of Honor, Rey beat everyone to her best friends first; eyes brimming with tears, she pulled them into their traditional three-way group hug. Her entire face relaxed in blissful contentment. "Ohhh..." she sighed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Poe and Finn hugged and kissed her. "You certainly look like the belle of the whole party," Poe murmured in her ear, and she tried not to blush. "Half our groomsmen look like they want to get fresh with you!"

She swatted at him, her cheeks turning even more rosy pink. "Poe!" she hissed, though she chanced a glance back to where Beaumont Kin and other young Resistance men were eyeing her from over by the punch bowl.

"Must you be so crass?" Finn bemoaned, looping an arm through his husband's.

"Always," Poe quipped. The pilot didn't let up, however, in his teasing. "Now, all that's left is to see you married, Jedi!"

At this, Rey turned positively scarlet. Smiling weakly, her shaking of her head was still quite firm. "I'm never getting married, Poe," she stated simply.

His smile dipped only the tiniest bit. "Why not?"

"Pay it no mind, honey," Finn chided. "It's a Jedi thing. Jedi are supposed to be celibate, isn't that right, Rey?"

Rey smirked. "Now I can see why you declined to take up training with me." Despite the happiness of her friends' engagement, that news had saddened her. As a Force-sensitive, Finn was remarkably talented, with much potential. But Leia Organa had once walked away from Jedi training. There were plenty of Force sensitives out there who did not choose to be Jedi. Maz Kanata was yet another example. She continued, "And yes, Poe, that was true, in the olden days. But... when I build my Jedi Order, I am going to encourage attachments."

Poe immediately brightened again. "So what's the problem? I could set you up with lots of fine fellows..."

"Poe:" Rey laid a hand on his arm. "That's sweet, but I am _never_ getting married. _Ever_." She sighed. "There was one person whom I would have loved to marry... and I lost him. I don't think there would ever be anyone else for me. There couldn't be."

She hoped that that explanation would be satisfying, but Poe and Finn were now looking at her both sympathetically and curiously, almost as if they were encouraging her to continue. When she just stared at them, blinking, Finn's expression faltered.

"You're not going to tell us who he was, are you?"

Rey had to blink back tears as she shook her head. The smile on her face had morphed into something strained, something faked. "Nope." She had never told anyone about Ben Solo. Her forbidden love affair and stolen kiss with him. Even where Poe and Finn were concerned, she doubted she ever would tell them. Letting out a forced laugh, she began nudging the couple towards their getaway ship, all primed to take them to their honeymoon for a month. "Now, go, you lovebirds! Have fun as a family!"

"Rey:" Finn took her hand, made her look into his eyes. "You remember that you're a part of this family, whether you want to be or not."

Rey's eyes shimmered with tears. "I know." She pecked his cheek. "Oh, I just wish that I could have gotten you a wedding present."

"Your attendance at the ceremony was gift enough, not to mention saving the galaxy!" Poe hollered out the cockpit window as he fired up the engines. "We told you: no gifts!" He said this even though Rey had the strongest suspicion that the rule had only been created to apply to her - Chewie could now be seen, huffing and puffing, as he loaded a bunch of wrapped packages into the back of the freighter.

As Finn made to board with his husband, the paparazzi swarmed down on him. "General Dameron, is it true that you and your husband are looking to have children?!"

"Will you go with surrogacy or adoption?!"

Finn held up a hand, smiling. "Poe and I are anxious to begin building our family, but we have no plans at this time. Thank you!" He turned to climb into the ship amidst the flashing of bulbs. Turning back, he bestowed on Rey one last kiss.

"Goodbye, sweetie."

"Bye, Finny," Rey grinned at her pet name for him, standing back from the freighter as it lifted off into the sky above Ajan Kloss. The windy inferno of the thrusters made the skirts of her dress ruffle at her heels. Up high, she could see Poe and Finn waving out the viewfinder to her before they jumped to hyperspace.

Rey blew a kiss after the disappearing speck in the sky. Ignoring the camera bulb flashes from the media, she turned almost sadly back to the party. She would miss the boys over this next month. Without them, she felt particularly exposed to the approving eyes of several men, and so she hastily exited the reception hall before any of them could ask her for a dance.

Sequestering herself in the _Millennium Falcon_, now her home, Rey began to peel off the bridesmaid dress and reverently fold it. Opening a dresser drawer to stow it away, she came upon the neatly folded pile of black outerwear. She smiled at it sadly. It was all she had left of her precious love.

"It would have been nice to have you on my arm, Benny," she murmured tenderly, setting the dress besides the black clothes and closing the drawer shut.

Closing up the ship's hull for the evening, Rey set to work preparing a meager dinner for herself. The _Falcon_ could get so quiet, especially as night began to fall, and she was once again reminded of how she was all alone. The recollection of how she had been unable to get her best friends a wedding present only dampened her mood.

In a small way, she envied them - their happiness. It was the happiness that she and Ben might have had. The promise of a family. Finn's words echoed: _'You remember that you're a part of this family...'_ That didn't make her feel much better, or any less left out. And before long, the Damerons would be actively working to expand their family. No matter what Finn said, she would just be the third wheel in the corner, the steadfastly bachelorette Auntie Rey...

All at once, a crazy idea fell into Rey's head - the _perfect_ wedding present for Finn and Poe! And the perfect way to banish her solitude, short of getting back her beloved Ben! Smiling with hope, Rey lowered the gangplank and broke into a run for the Resistance jungle base.

* * *

Dr. Kalonia had also retired from the reception early, electing to work in her office late. So, she was surprised to answer the urgent knock at her door and find Rey, already changed and wearing civilian clothes.

"Ah, Ms. Skywalker! Good evening. What can I do for you, Master Jedi?"

"Doctor..." Rey asked slowly. "Would you happen to have any DNA samples of Finn and Poe Dameron?"

Kalonia blinked, brow furrowing at the question. "With all due respect, child, I fear that might fall within the purview of doctor-client privilege..." In truth, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, it's all right, Dr. Kalonia," Rey prattled on. "You can tell me. Poe and Finn and I have discussed surrogacy."

Kalonia cocked an eyebrow. She had not been present for Finn's statement to the press. "Indeed. With you as the birth mother? I must say, Rey, that would be highly irregular for a Jedi..."

"I'm a new kind of Jedi," Rey insisted. "Poe and Finn have been open with me about wanting to start a family. And I want to help them do that."

Kalonia nodded slowly. "I do have DNA strands of Mr. and Mr. Dameron on file," she finally admitted. "It's for emergency purposes, this being a military facility and all."

Rey beamed. "Then you could mix their sperm and artificially inseminate me, to pair it with one of my eggs?"

"Of course I could, if those are your wishes..."

"They are," Rey insisted.

"And these are the wishes of the Generals? For you to be the surrogate?"

"Of course," Rey plowed ahead. It only briefly twinged at her mind that she was lying.

Kalonia dipped her head in deference. "Very well. I can arrange artificial insemination for this very night. All you would have to do is sign this waiver." Procuring a form from a nearby shelf, she handed it to Rey. Rey quickly scanned the document before affixing her signature at the bottom. For once, it felt good to have a complete signature, to have a last name.

"Excellent," Kalonia nodded. "Now, child, if you'll please come with me..." Placing an arm around her, she guided Rey into a sterile operating room. Lying on the medical bed, Rey waited until Kalonia had gathered the sperm. Mixing both in a test tube and Petri dish, Kalonia then inserted the sperm into Rey's cervix. Fertility drugs were also injected via a syringe in Rey's arm for good measure, to better ensure conception.

"Are you currently using any protection?" Kalonia asked.

Rey shook her head. She had always made sure to set aside what little money she had on Jakku to buy contraceptive pills, but since the war... "I have not. Don't worry... I'm not sexually active."

"Well, if all goes smoothly, you should see results at a minimum of three standard weeks," Kalonia advised. "Get some sleep, Master Jedi, and let me offer many happy returns to the Generals in advance."

Rey beamed. "Thank you, Doctor!" Hurrying home, she hid herself away in Han Solo's former quarters and fell into a blissful, hopeful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Bomb

**Chapter 2: Surprise Bomb**

Even before the first three weeks were up, Rey began noticing signs that her body was changing.

She started feeling more and more tired more and more often, leading her to sometimes shut herself up in the _Falcon_ and peruse the Jedi texts from bed. When Rey began throwing up regularly, she went to see Dr. Kalonia, who performed a pregnancy test and ultrasound. The doctor found that Rey had indeed conceived, and she was now pregnant with Poe and Finn's baby.

Tears slipping down her cheeks, Rey smiled. "They'll be so surprised!" she gushed.

That final week and a half or so was a long one, as Rey anxiously awaited for the Damerons to return from their honeymoon. When they finally did, she insisted on inviting them over to the _Falcon_ and cooking them a welcome-home supper.

Seated in the dejarik booth across from them, Rey absently ran a hand over her still-flat belly. She was nearly bouncing in her seat. Finally, eyes and face beaming, she could stand it no longer, as she trilled out, "I have a surprise for you boys!"

Poe grinned at her teasingly as he moved to pour himself a glass from the ice pitcher. "Oh, no - there will be no wedding presents!"

"Well, I got you one, so too bad!" Rey stuck out her tongue at him. She took a deep breath. The nervousness had descended on her all at once, and she quite suddenly found it hard to get the words out. "You... you know how you guys have been talking about someday wanting to have children?"

"Yeah," Finn said absently. "Pass the wampa meat," he asked his husband, accepting the lifted plate from Poe. Ladling some venison for himself, he suddenly did a double take. "Wait, Rey, you didn't buy little baby clothes, did you? It's way too soon to be thinking of that!"

"Nope," Rey chirped. "Something much better than that..." Clutching at her stomach, raising her eyes to meet the boys' shyly, she got out, "I'm pregnant."

Starting to rise out of the booth to reach for the salad, Poe banged his shin against the table while Finn choked on his ice water.

"You're _what_?"

Rey smiled weakly. "I'm going to have a baby."

Poe gaped at her for a moment, speechless. Then, he grinned in happy amusement. "I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone!" he crowed, peering at her with intrigue. "Did you get to talking with someone at the reception after we left? Is it Beaumont?"

Turning pink, Rey made a face. "I'm not seeing Beaumont."

"Heh, heh - OK, no!" Poe laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Then who? And how exactly is this a wedding present for us?"

Finn frowned at Rey, scolding. "Young lady, you should know better than to not use protection." But at the back of his brain, the Force was tingling. Something wasn't right...

Rey grinned even more broadly, fighting to keep it a delicious secret for just a few more moments. "You're still not getting it. I'm pregnant... with you and Poe's baby, Finny. I'm going to be your surrogate. Kalonia placed some of you guys' sperm inside me; it's all arranged."

Dead silence. The light in Rey's eyes dimmed, even if her smile didn't. "Say something!" she breathed out desperately, when no response came forthwith.

Left adrift, and with her stomach slowly dropping, her eyes found Poe's. Reaching out with the Force, she recoiled in horror to find his aura plagued with anger. Confusion. Deep betrayal. His very expression was starting to become stormy, his deep brown eyes darkening into something truly feral. It frightened her.

"Poe...?"

"I need some air." He clipped the words shortly, so short that their release felt like the retort of a gun. Standing from the booth, he stalked from the ship. Deeply confused, Rey watched him go, before turning back to Finn. Surely he would be happy, thrilled even?

But the Jedi was only met by Finn's shattered expression. Roiling off from him in waves was a deep, deep hurt. Though no words were spoken, the look in his pained eyes said everything: _Rey... how __could__ you?_

Starting to feel nauseous without the help of the baby, Rey stumbled out of the dejarik booth and off the ship, her mind in a vacuous fog. The one train of thought that she could grasp was the frantic need to find Poe, so she focused on that like a laser beam. She had to find Poe and... and do what? Apologize? Profess her impotence and thoughtlessness and beg for him to no longer be angry?

The jungle camp was already dark, broken by distant fire pits and the clear stars twinkling above. It was a good thing she was a Jedi in this instance, Rey decided, for though it took more effort due to her emotional fragility, she was still able to find Poe's presence in the Force. His aura led her through the jungle trees like a beacon, and she resolutely followed it, despite the tears on her cheeks. The fear gripping her heart and the cold sweat gripping her brow, as for the first time, and with new clarity, Rey began to come to terms with what she had done.

She had impregnated herself with a new life - the child of her two best friends - without consulting them on their wishes. Honestly, she was amazed that she had even pulled it off; it did seem odd that there had been no space for the two prospective dads to sign on the medical waiver. Odder and strangely more miraculous still was that Kalonia had even agreed to it, after some convincing, and apparently without double checking with the Generals Dameron on their express desires. Gulping down a sob, the tears continuing their merciless path down her cheeks, Rey felt a stinging regret that she had ever gotten herself pregnant with a baby, that she had played the Force in this way.

Stumbling past a few more tree roots and brushing back a final wall of jungle leaves, Rey emerged onto a plateau. At the edge of the rocky cliffs, backed against the moonlight, stood Poe Dameron. He was facing out towards the canyon below, his back firmly to her. His shoulders seemed to stiffen at the sound of someone approaching, as if he could already guess who it was.

"Poe?" she sobbed meekly. His body brimmed with tension, at once stiller than stone and also quivering like a live wire. "Poe... please try to understand..."

Rey didn't even know what she was saying, and Poe bailed her out for trying to find the right words. Rounding on her, stalking forward, he yelled in her face:

"You LIED to me! LIED to us! The most complete and comprehensive betrayal of the highest order. I... I can barely even look at you! Did you ever stop and think about how this would make Finn and I feel? Did you even ask us if this is what we wanted?!"

Rey could only hang her head in shame. "No," she whimpered. "I... I thought it was..."

"It is, but not for several more years!" Poe ranted, turning away with a snap. "Finn and I aren't ready to be parents! And even if we were, the three of us should have discussed this together! But you didn't give us any say! You barely gave _yourself_ any say!"

Rey snapped her head up to gawk at this. "I gave myself plenty of say! I thought long and hard to give you the perfect gift!"

Poe snorted. "Some gift," he jeered. Rey stared at him, bringing her hands protectively around her abdomen. A wellspring of anger was bubbling up in her like a cauldron, and she fought to tamp it down. She didn't feel like she had any right to express indignation; even with that comment, hurled in anger, Poe seemed more justified in his rage. Huffing out an exasperated breath, the pilot buried his face in his hands. After many long moments, he peeked through his fingers to look at Rey. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes, her hurt that this gift was being spurned by him, and his countenance softened into something weary, chiding.

"How old are you, Rey?"

She bit her lip humiliatingly. "Ever since my parents left me, I've never been a hundred percent sure, but... I am fairly certain I am around 20."

The comment didn't seem to help, with how Poe threw up his hands. "See, that's exactly the thing, you haven't even _lived_. And you think you're ready to be a mother? Why would you subject yourself to this?"

"For _you_!" Rey gaped at him. "I did this for Finn and for you! I did it for love!" She broke down, burst into tears. "Until Exogol, there was one person who I ever envisioned of having a family with! I lost him. I told you at your wedding that there was only one person who I would even think of marrying. I lost that chance too. I've been _dreaming_ about having a family my entire _life_, and I want the happiness that you and Poe have! Finn told me that I am a part of your family... and with this child, we still can be! The three of us together!" Rey began to cry harder. "I know what I did was wrong, I see that now, but please don't cast aside your son because of how he came to be!"

The word _son_ seemed to get him. Lowering his hands from his face, the pilot could only gape at Rey, speechless. The only sound that could be heard was Rey's sobs and then subsequent sniffles. At last, she got out:

"Are you going to make me get an abortion?"

"I would certainly like to," and lingering bitterness laced Poe's voice. "But... that isn't my decision to make. It's your body."

Lashes fluttering against her tears, Rey nodded frantically. "I'll do it," she offered. "I'll go to Kalonia right now and ask for it, if it really bothers you that much and makes you that uncomfortable..."

"No!" Poe blurted out quite sharply. Slowly, he came quite close to Rey. His gaze was transfixed on her belly, letting off a kind of almost wonderment. Shaking, he reached out a hand, then retracted it back. "Can I...?"

Rey smiled tearfully. "You're one of the daddies. You have every right to touch me."

He chuckled nervously at this before daring to place a hand on her abdomen. Drumming his fingers along the flat skin, Poe got out in a whisper:

"Are you really pregnant with my baby? Mine and Finn's baby?"

Rey gazed at him. "Yes," she whispered, her throat dry.

Locking her in his gaze, Poe's brown eyes glowed in the moonlight. Then, quite suddenly, he cupped Rey's face, titled her head back and kissed her full on the mouth. She staggered back a step in startled surprise, but then slowly bunched his tunic in her fists and deepened the kiss.

Poe's kiss was far different than Ben's, Rey found dreamily. Certainly not as knee-weakening, but it was still nice nonetheless. "Hmmmm..." Closing her eyes and purring, she opened her mouth to him, though he did not reciprocate. Savoring the warmth of his lips, Rey felt a twinge of slight regret: Why, oh why, did this devilishly handsome man have to be _gay_?

At long last, Poe and Rey broke apart. Licking her swollen lips, Rey smirked at him, amused.

"Well..." she got out breathlessly. "General Dameron..."

Poe's face fell. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just relieved Finny didn't see us kissing like that. What _would_ your husband think?"

Poe threw back his head and chuckled. "He'd probably kiss you too, if he didn't feel like he was making out with his sister!"

Rey's smirk grew wider. "Fair point taken." Looping her arm through his, she gazed at him trepidatiously. "Forgive me?"

He eyed her with pity before softly kissing her forehead. With his lips seemed to come a promise. "Someday, yes. In time, I will, if I'm not already starting to. It's still... a lot to take in."

She nodded, understanding, and even though her heart constricted in pain, it also fluttered weakly with hope. "It's more than I can hope for. I don't think Finn ever will..."

Poe tried to ease her with a grin. "Then you don't know my husband well enough. Come on."

They headed back to the _Falcon_, where they found Finn seated in the dejarik booth and morosely trying to play holochess alone. Upon seeing Rey, he froze, and the Jedi's heart broke at how much he eyed her with deep mistrust.

Rey collapsed into tears all over again. "I'm so sorry!" she brokenly whispered. "My betrayal is unspeakable. Can you ever forgive me?"

Painfully, Finn stood. Through the Force, he could sense the presence of his son, fluttering and squirming in its mother's stomach. The emotion hit him like a tidal wave and nearly knocked him off his feet, diluting his festering anger if not quite yet sweeping it away. Tucking a finger under her chin, Finn tipped Rey's head back and brushed her lips against his. Through his soft kiss, he told her that he now knew her intentions were good. The decision-making, however, was still deeply flawed.

Drawing away, he murmured, "I can. And I will. Patience, my dear little Jedi. Come to me later."

Rey nodded numbly. Once again, it was more than she could have ever hoped to deserve. Finn could feel her heartbreak, her deep remorse, bolstered by that yearning desire to have a family. The selflessness, however misplaced and poorly executed, to submit her body in sacrifice towards pursuit of that dream, for others even more than she also was for herself.

"I understand," Rey murmured sadly. But when she dared to hug him, she was encouraged that Finn didn't immediately push her away. Drawing back, she tearfully beamed. "We're having a baby."

Finn grinned back. "We're having a baby."


	3. Chapter 3: Urges, Part I

**Chapter 3: Urges, Part I **

Despite the breathless delight of impending motherhood, and the tentative promise that Rey would one day receive Poe and Finn's forgiveness, these joyous hopes were severely outweighed by the realities of pregnancy.

Rey learned quickly and painfully that carrying a baby was more than just heightened fatigue and more frequent trips to the toilet. It was ridiculous cravings and aches in her feet and a lack of appreciation for the figure staring back at her in the mirror.

By now, the whole of the Resistance on Ajan Kloss, as well as a majority of the galactic tabloid press, knew that Rey Skywalker - the last Jedi - was expecting, her child fathered by the two famous Generals. Many people asked how it had come to be, and Rey braced herself for the same wariness that had been presented to her following news that she was the Emperor's scion (that news had broken to the media only days after Exogol). However, to their credit, Poe and Finn lied and said the baby had been planned and surrogacy had been discussed. Rey was ever grateful for it, even if she knew that this was less about the Damerons protecting her and more about protecting themselves. The presence of the little one certainly didn't jive with Finn's statement after the wedding, but only a few nosy reporters raised any suspicion about this discrepancy.

By now, Rey was showing nicely. Some of her girlfriends, like Rose and Connix, would gush and say that she positively glowed. As for the men, they would appraise her with barely concealed lust. Rey paid the stares from Beaumont and others no mind, for in her heart she was still pledged to Ben.

Even if, in other areas, her fealty was being put to the test.

In the immediate aftermath of her spat with the boys, Rey had huffed over to the base's library and checked out nearly the entire section detailing pregnancy. The Jedi texts had exponentially improved her literacy, and these new books were at least more page-turners than the ancient tomes. What she learned about how her body was changing would sometimes enthrall her, and other times terrify and confuse her.

Like today, as she watched from the gangplank of the _Falcon_ as Poe went about tuning up his X-Wing next door. Finn was off-planet for the day, visiting neighboring Taris on an errand - a half-day's journey from here, and he wouldn't be back until well after dawn the next morning. Today was a slow Saturday, and Rey was taking a break from soft exercises in her Jedi training. It wouldn't be long before she had to give up running drills with her lightsaber entirely, so as to prepare for the baby to be born.

Poe was working hard, and being very attentive to his friend, pausing every so often to ask if she was all right. It was cute and kind of sweet, how fragile and reverently he had been treating Rey of late. Even if he hadn't quite forgiven her for getting pregnant, he was slowly but surely coming around to the idea. Rey appreciated his concern very much.

And she also appreciated very much how the sweat shimmered along Poe's rippling chest, which at the moment was mercifully devoid of a shirt. The lean muscles in his arms flexed tantalizingly. Catching her staring, he sent a bemused but friendly smile her way, and Rey flushed scarlet. Her heart started to thump in a frantic staccato, and she felt hot everywhere. Heaving herself to her feet, she waddled at an almost humorously frenetic pace into the ship, giving herself privacy to fan herself. Physically separating herself from the one father of her baby didn't help; the image of his toned physique still swam in her mind. Force help her! Kriffing hell!

Stalking back out of the _Falcon_, Rey dove for the suds bucket normally meant for the laundry and splashed water on her face. She could feel Poe's smirk.

"You OK, honey?" She shivered in delight at the tone of endearment, and gulped.

"Gods, no," she breathed. Hearing this and frowning, Poe paused in oiling the turret cannons and drew closer.

"Maybe you should get inside then. This humidity can't be good for the baby..."

"Don't!" Rey squeaked, eyes pricking with tears as she trembled. "Please... don't come any closer."

Poe blinked, his luminous eyes looking a little hurt. "Did I do something wrong, Rey?"

She shook her head, her lips pursed. "It's me who's wrong."

Poe just smiled at her gently. "Rey... you got pregnant. Yes, there was a misunderstanding, but let's put that in the past..."

"That's not it!" Rey turned her face away. As long as she wasn't looking at him, she might stand a chance of not doing something rash. Like sucking his face. She whimpered and began to quietly weep, bemoaning the licentious thoughts to which she was now held captive. "I see you... standing there like a god... And my body is telling me things, putting wicked thoughts in my head... I want more... and I know I shouldn't."

Poe looked deeply confused. "Rey... are you talking about urges?"

"Yes!" she blasted out, whirling to face him. "And right now, all I can think about is the feeling of pulling you inside me! I want to throw you down into your X-Wing and having my dirty, _dirty_ way with you!" She hissed the entire admission, her eyes having darkened desperately with unmasked lust. However, in the next instant, she had turned bright red and clapped a hand over her mouth in mortification. Rey wanted to die of shame at her unrestrained tongue.

Poe gaped at her. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Rey willed herself to look anywhere but at him. She started when she felt Poe take her hand.

"I... I can fix that," he croaked out. In his eyes, there was an offering. Rey stared at him, utterly speechless.

"You're... you're _married_!" she cried out.

"And you're carrying my and my husband's baby. This just might be the only situation where I would... go astray... for the greater good."

Rey whimpered, her body tingling, her brain whispering in her ear to give in. Anguished, she cast her eyes to the heavens. "Forgive me, Ben," she whispered. Then she launched herself at Poe and kissed him. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as she felt the kiss quickly deepen. "Hmmm... Mmm..."

He quickly kissed her back, the pair quickly finding strips of clothes, and they tugged. Sweeping Rey off her feet and into his strong arms, Poe managed to carry her up the ladder and into the cockpit of his X-Wing. General and Jedi collapsed back into the pilot's seat, Rey's breasts heaving for air as she lay beneath him. Poe stilled, eyes roving over her body.

"Are you nervous?"

She shook her head. "No..." Reaching up, Rey tucked back Poe's silky curls from his face. "Put your hands on me, Poe," she whispered.

And so he did. Closing her eyes and moaning, Rey deepened the kiss. Groping for the switch, she pulled it to lower the viewfinder...

... The same viewfinder that was hours later still fogged over with steam. All at once, a dainty hand slapped against the glass before falling away, leaving a dewey print.

Inside the snug and cozy cockpit, Rey writhed and squirmed, fingers flailing, as Poe thrust into her one more time and came deep inside her. "Mmmm... Uhhh... Huhh... Gods, yes, Poe..."

Poe grunted through the last of his release, collapsing against her and his face falling into the valley of Rey's pert breasts.

* * *

Hours later, with Ajan Kloss's moon still high in the sky, the pair were still cuddling. Some of the post-coital bliss had been punctured by both Poe and Rey feeling awkward and shy. They had even laughed at themselves some. They were two dear friends - dear friends who happened to share a child together, and who had succumbed to making love.

Stealing an arm around her, Poe kissed her forehead. "That was your first time, wasn't it? Up until today, you were a virgin."

Rey nodded against his chest. "I was more careful than some other girls, growing up on Jakku. I never let men take advantage of me, or allow Unkar Plutt to sell me out..."

"And your sweetheart, Ben, never got to be with you," Poe finished in a guess.

Rey started at this, until she realized that she had indeed spoken his name in front of her friend. Tears slipped onto her cheeks as she shook her head. "No," she moaned. "He never got to be with me. We only had time for one kiss, and then..." She couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry," Poe crooned with velvet gentleness.

Again, Rey shook her head against him. "It's not your fault," she murmured. She quickly moved to change the subject. "When did you learn... that you liked men? You certainly made love to me like a straight guy."

Poe laughed almost sheepishly. "I've been with girls before..." he admitted. "I didn't realize that part of myself until... pretty recently. I started to have stronger feelings for Finn after Crait - that's really when it started. I tried to fight and deny it at first... until I couldn't. You could have knocked me over with a Porg's feather when I realized Finn felt the same."

Rey blushed at this. "Well, I imagine you prefer having him in bed then... I hope I was... admirable. Or at least, not terrible..."

"You were amazing, really," Poe laughed, smiling at her gently. Lifting her head off his chest, Rey smiled down at him and chastely kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "My hormones can be..."

Poe just shook his head, grinning. "Glad I could help."


	4. Chapter 4: Urges, Part II

**Chapter 4: Urges, Part II**

Finn returned from his errand on Taris to a household that was seemingly normal. Rey's pregnancy was progressing nicely, and Poe was an attentive and adoring husband. For her part, Rey was relieved to have her best friend home and safe, and was eager to spend more time with him. She was anxious to have him bond with the baby.

However, several days after his return to Ajan Kloss, Finn began to act very coldly around her. The frostiness in his Force essence left Rey hurt and deeply confused. If it was some lingering resentment over her situation, she could understand that - forgiveness would take time - but that did not seem to be it. She sensed more...

And so, perhaps against her better judgement, Rey confronted Finn about it one morning while they were cleaning the _Falcon_'s living quarters.

"OK, what is your problem? If you're still sore about my getting pregnant without your knowledge, there are only so many times I can say I'm sorry..."

Finn's eyes flashed in rage at her. "And when are you going to realize you need to pay penance for seducing my husband?!"

Mouth falling open, Rey stared at him in disbelief. "How did you...?"

"Rose told me she saw you going down on my husband in his X-Wing cockpit when I was gone for the day on Taris!" Finn screamed. "And he wasn't exactly fighting you off!"

Rey took a deep breath. "It takes two to tango, Finny," she got out. "I was... indiscreet. I had wild urges, needs to have sex, from my pregnancy, and..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Finn bellowed.

"I'm not lying to you!" Rey yelled back. "My pregnancy makes it so I need to fuck frequently... usually with the father of my child! It's actually healthy for the baby, for me to have sex! Poe was driving me mad, and I told him, and we..."

"You just couldn't help yourselves," Finn sneered.

Rey's blood boiled at his expression, which only further compounded the lustful thoughts about him that were gushing into her brain like water from a faucet. She was starting to sweat. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and her face was growing red... and not just from anger.

Meanwhile, Finn was glowering at her. "You're acting like a slut," he spat, and she quivered in rage.

"Yes, I have," she growled. "And right now, I need to _fuck_ you." Her eyes were black with lust.

For a moment, there was silence as Finn and Rey glared at each other, their breathing ragged. Then -

Their bodies collided, as their lips came together in a frenzied kiss. Finn's calloused palms quickly groped and squeezed Rey's ass, gripping it to hoist her into the air as she folded her legs about his waist. They staggered back several steps frantically, tumbling into the dejarik booth. Rey was moaning, stealing shuddering breaths as she supped at Finn's lips.

"Mmm... Hmmmm... Holy fuck, I need you to screw me, Finny..."

Spreading her legs, Finn nestled between them, his dark eyes swirling with a potent mix of lust and rage. He threw down her leggings and panties so hard, they nearly ripped. "You've been a very bad girl, Rey..."

"Oh, yes, Finny, I've been very ba-a-ad!" The last word came out in a squealing yelp, as Finn plunged into Rey's insides without mercy. Clawing at his back, Rey moaned piteously. "Huhh... Fuck yes, Finny, fuck me harder!"

Again, he slammed into her, growling. "You deserve to be punished..."

"So punish me, Makerdamnit!" Rey yelled, goading. Finn kissed her roughly before pressing on with another thrust, causing Rey to let out another vicious squeal.

"Oh... Oh... OHHHHHHH! Mmmm... YES! FINN!" Rey came all around his member with a scream. Finn clapped a hand over her mouth, his palm so large that it nearly covered her face, and again she screamed. Rey continued to scream and scream until she rode the complete wave of her release. Finn finally followed, ejaculating deep inside of her with a groan as he buried his face into her neck. Rey felt him kiss her pulse point as she came down from her high. The full reality of what they just did hit her right then, and she began to weep.

"Gods, I'm sorry, Finny... I'm so sorry..."

"I know... I know, I'm sorry too..." Finn murmured. "For yelling, and... I forgive you. For all of it. Not just having sex with Poe. I forgive you for getting pregnant alone with my baby."

She stared at him, eyes glistening. "Really?"

Finn smiled tiredly. "Really." They kissed lightly, as Finn pulled a meager blanket over them both.


	5. Chapter 5: We Are A Family

**Chapter 5: We Are A Family**

Poe had _really_ not wanted to take this meeting. With Rey hugely pregnant, and the baby due any day, he had been very reticent to leave her alone on bedrest in the _Falcon_. He had even tried to talk his way out of the conference call and stay home while phoning in. Or get his husband to stay at home and phone in. But Finn had not wanted to miss giving his presentation.

"The baby won't come yet," Finn had assured him. "Rey can keep it in the oven for another day. We'll get lucky."

Kriff, did the Force _really_ love to mock them. The stupid energy field was probably having loads of fun with this.

About halfway through Finn's presentation on Stormtrooper re-education (a form of reverse conditioning as they were released and assisted in finding their families), Chewie had buzzed in, howling about how he had stopped by the _Falcon_ to find Rey agonizingly screaming and in labor. The dear Wookie had whisked the expecting Jedi away to the medical bay, leaving Poe to call off the conference in the middle of his husband's presentation - a task which Finn happily abandoned as he followed his husband in their landspeeder on the way to the hospital.

When the two men got there, the ward was in chaos, with most of the staff needed on hand to assist a Jedi in labor as she gave birth to a likely Force-sensitive baby. And Kalonia was not letting the daddies-to-be in.

"Rey! REY!" Poe screamed. "Doctor, you have to let us in; she's having our baby! REY! REEY!"

"Hey, you can't yell for her - that's _my_ job!" Finn cracked good-naturedly, if for no other reason than to calm his rapidly fraying nerves.

"Not helpful, honey," Poe got through gritted teeth.

Finn sighed. "You're right." Standing before Kalonia, he waved a hand in front of her face, taking a gamble on a trick he had seen Rey do once. "You will let us in to see Ms. Skywalker now."

Kalonia's eyes glazed over. "I will let you in to see Ms. Skywalker now." And she escorted the pilot and ex-Stormtrooper back.

The Damerons entered Rey's room to find her feet in stirrups and their girl swearing like a sailor on leave.

"Where's my lightsaber?" she growled. "I'll cut down every last one of these idiots!" Her eyes glowered as Finn and Poe flanked her on either side, holding her hands. "Bout time you two got here."

"We were in a conference," Poe explained smoothly. "Here - take both my hands before you break Finn's fingers."

"If I ever get out of this, I'm going to break more than your fingers," she swore, glaring up at the two men. "I'm going to break those body parts that got me here in the first place."

"To be fair, you might be misremembering how you got knocked up," Finn said delicately.

A muscle in Rey's jaw ticked. "You still fucked me, didn't you, Dameron?!" she shrieked, causing the doctors to gawk and a few nurses to dither with gossip.

"The baby is crowning!" Kalonia yelled over the din. "PUSH, Rey!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rey screamed as she bore down with a heave. She felt a great weight leave her, followed by a piercing cry as she collapsed back into the pillows. Her vision swam, redness appearing behind her eyes. When her clarity was restored, she felt Kalonia pushing a little bundle into her arms. Clutching it instinctively, Rey glanced down... and fell in love for the second time in her life.

The baby boy had Poe's nose and Finn's pretty eyes. The shade of his hair was also Poe's, and he possessed beautifully mullatto skin. The shape of the face, his fingers and toes... they were soft and small, like his mother's.

"Ohhhh..." Rey moaned. "Look at you..." She glanced back to her friends, smiling. "Poe, Finny... look at what we made..."

Grinning through tears, Poe kissed her head, his lips wet. "Thank you... for giving him to us, Rey." And then, whispering in her ear so only she could hear him, he whispered, "And I forgive you."

Rey beamed at him, eyes shining. "I know."

Finn shyly kissed Rey's cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too."

* * *

It was a peaceful night onboard the _Millennium Falcon_. Rey was at the sink, doing dishes. Hearing a slight noise, she glanced back: her six-month old baby boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the hull, playing with a scattered assortment of pots and pans. Several yards behind him was his crib... still locked.

Rey gaped happily, placing her hands on her hips. "Kitt Skywalker Dameron!" she mock-scolded. "Now how did you get out of your crib?"

Kitt just shrieked and reached for her, smiling. Beaming with love, Rey picked her little boy up and cuddled him close, rubbing her hand softly along his back.

"Did Kitty Kat levitate himself out of his crib again?" Finn laughed as he came up the gangplank, wiping his hands on a rag.

Rey pretended to frown. "Why did you nickname our son Kitty Kat?"

"Why did you nickname me Finny?" Finn countered, pecking her cheek.

She smirked. "You love it. And so does your husband."

"Damn right I do!" Poe emerged from the fresher down the hall, predictably shirtless. "What did I miss?"

"Your son performed a jailbreak using only the Force," Finn deadpanned.

Poe beamed with pride. "Just like his mama," he crowed, also kissing Rey's cheek. He had heard the story about Rey escaping the interrogation room on Starkiller countless times. "He's brilliant like her, too!"

"Careful with that flattery, Dameron," Rey flirted. "Keep up with that, and not putting a shirt on, and I just might try and get you into bed..."

"Stop trying to seduce my husband," Finn growled. But his eyes were twinkling. He had learned to look back on Rey and Poe's romp in the X-wing and laugh.

"Go feed your son," Rey laughed back, handing him a bottle of warm breast milk. Finn stuck out his tongue at her, but picked up Kitt warmly, starting to feed him.

Leaning back against the small counter, Rey couldn't help but beam happily. She had a child to dote on, sired by two men whom she cared deeply for and who loved her. She and the Damerons were a real family; to them, she would always be more than just a surrogate. She was Kitt's mother, alongside his two fathers.

Glancing up towards the ceiling, Rey whispered, "Oh, Ben... I wish you could see this. You would be so proud of me."

And somewhere, she knew, he was.


End file.
